Exoneration
by 73stargazer
Summary: Wesley Crusher is taken ill, inciting a chain of events that threatens to reveal a complicated past between the captain and doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Exoneration

Synopsis: Wesley Crusher is taken ill, inciting a chain of events that threatens to reveal a complicated past between the captain and doctor.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

Part 1

Wesley Crusher had been under the weather all day, sporting a high temperature, plagued with fatigue. That morning, his mother had quickly scanned him and suggested he remain in their quarters and rest, but Wesley had insisted that he attend his classes. Truthfully, he had not wanted to be ill, because the captain of the _Enterprise _had just granted him a field promotion to Acting Ensign, an honorary title given that he is a fifteen year-old civilian child. Regardless, Wesley is eager to impress the captain and the bridge crew, and he will not miss a duty shift because of a little fever.

Glancing curiously from his ops station, Data tilts his head toward the teenager sitting at the navigational console. "Wesley? Are you alright?"

Furrowing his brows, Picard leans forward in his chair. "Ensign Crusher, I said Warp 5. Engage."

Head spinning, Wesley's eyes blur, and within a few second he tips over in his chair, his head hitting the console as he slides forward

Data hops across the aisle, examining Wesley.

Jumping to his feet, Picard's eyes dilate in alarm. "Doctor Crusher to the Bridge immediately!"

Riker races over to the floor next to the console where Wesley has collapsed unconscious half over top of the console.

"He is breathing, sir, just unconscious," reports Data, hand behind Wesley's head. "He hit his head."

"Don't move him!" barks Picard, striding down to Wesley's chair. "Medical's on the way." Picard urges Riker out of the way, examining Wesley cautiously.

Troi is a step behind him, concern written all over her face.

Taking a step back, Riker purses his lips. "I think he's sick. He didn't look well. I asked him if he wanted to come back tomorrow, but he was adamant on staying for his shift."

Kneeling down next to Wesley, Picard grimaces. "Give him some room. Everyone as you were."

Troi tosses Riker an uncertain look before retracing her steps, followed closely by Riker who returns to his seat.

The lift doors open and Beverly Crusher takes quick inventory of the Bridge, startled to find Data and the captain hovering over Wesley at the navigation station. She jogs down the ramp, tricorder in one hand and med kit in another, a nurse in close toe.

Dropping to her knees next to Picard, Beverly quickly assesses Wesley. "What happened?"

"He lost consciousness, Doctor," relays Data as Beverly gently nudges him out of her way.

Turning to Picard, Beverly seeks additional information as she rapidly scans Wesley with the diagnostic wand of the tricorder.

"Riker said he wasn't feeling well. Is he ill?" Picard inquires, watching as the nurse prepares a hypospray for Beverly.

"He had a fever this morning, but he was determined to make his shift," answers Beverly with regret, pressing the hypospray to Wesley's neck.

"I can't have any crew reporting for duty when they are not fit," Picard reminds her.

Inhaling sharply, Beverly turns to address Picard in part exasperation. 'He's fifteen years-old. He doesn't know any better."

Features set, Picard looks at her directly. "But, you're not. You do know better."

Gritting her teeth, Beverly swallows a retort, refocusing her attention on her son. "I'll take him to Sickbay. I need to run diagnostics."

"I'll help you," Picard tells her, rather than offers.

As they shift Wesley, Beverly gets a better look at the laceration on his forehead from where his head had connected with the console and she involuntarily pushes his hair out of his clammy, sweaty face.

PAGE BREAK

"How is he?" inquires Picard of Beverly, approaching her in the emergency ward as she heads to the back where Wesley is lying limply on a biobed.

Whipping around to face him, Beverly inhales sharply. "Oh, he'll be fine. I'm running some tests. I just can't figure out this virus or whatever has gotten into him."

"Well, I'm confident you'll find your answer," smiles Picard shortly. "What about his head? Is he hurt?"

Shaking her head, Beverly folds her arms over her chest. "Nothing the dermal regenerator can't fix. There's no sign of trauma. He'll be fine."

Nodding, Picard crosses his arms over his chest. "Good. Look, Beverly, I'm sorry. On the Bridge, I shouldn't have made the remark about Wesley not being fit for duty."

Eyes dilated, Beverly shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry. You were right. You're responsible for the welfare of the entire crew, and you can't let an ill crew member jeopardize the safety of the ship and the crew. Wesley could have put everyone in danger. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him report for duty. He was just so…"

"Eager?" Picard smirks, knowing how much the assignment means to the boy and how proud it makes Beverly. "That's alright. Sometimes I forget that he's…a child. This is all part of his training, what he'll have to learn."

"Thank you," replies Beverly graciously, appreciating his empathy.

"May I see him?" Picard inquires, glancing over at Wesley appearing motionless and pale in the bed.

Bobbing her head, Beverly drops her arms. "Of course. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

Taking a long breath, Picard is grateful that the boy is seemingly uninjured. He can pay the teenager a quick visit and return to his post.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"I'm really sorry, sir," mutters Wesley in embarrassment from his biobed, a blue blanket over top of the blue Sickbay gown.

Lowering himself into a chair next to the bed (likely placed there by Beverly earlier), Picard waves him off. "That's alright. The important thing is that you get better. Your mother is running tests?"

Eyes heavy and blood-shot, Wesley grimaces. "Yeah. But, this gash on my forehead won't close. She healed it with the dermal regenerator and it split open."

Leaning forward, Picard examines the laceration on Wesley's forward covered by a surgical bandage. He can tell the bleeding has subsided, but the wound had not closed, and there is bruising around the laceration, which he presumes Beverly would have healed already. "Does it hurt?"

"No, sir. But, I'm a little…drowsy and my head hurts a bit," confesses Wesley, wishing he could close his eyes and ignore the captain. He is in no condition to socialize and make pleasantries.

"Well, whatever's ailing you, I'm confident your mother will get to the bottom of it soon," says Picard optimistically. "I have to return to the Bridge. Let me know if there's anything we can do."

"Thank you, sir," replies Wesley wearily.

Standing off of the chair, Picard offers an awkward smile. "I'll drop in later and see how you're feeling. Take care."

"Bye, Captain," whispers Wesley to Picard's retreating form, relaxing into his pillow.

Jean-Luc reenters Sickbay late that evening, the emergency ward empty save for a nurse packing away some instruments. He finds Beverly at the end of the row of biobeds, hovering over Wesley's pale form in the last bed in the row. He crosses the room to join them, curious and slightly concerned that Wesley still does seem to have recuperated or made any progress in the intervening hours. Doctor Crusher's shift would have expired long ago, so he assumes she is staying in order to tend to her son.

"Wesley, you have to drink," insists Beverly in agitation, trying to shove a glass into Wesley's hands.

Grimacing, Wesley pushes the proffered glass away. "I'm not thirsty. Leave me alone. I'm not five years-old."

Huffing, Beverly blows out a long breath, obviously annoyed.

"Is this ensign not following your orders, Doctor?" Picard interjects with a teasing lilt, wanting to be unambiguous that he is not upset with Wesley as he had indicated to Beverly earlier in the day after Wesley had collapsed on the Bridge.

Rolling her eyes, Beverly turns to Picard. "Sorry, Captain. He's just fevered. He has no appetite. However, it's important that he has drinks lots of fluids."

Raising a brow to Wesley, Picard tilts his head in Beverly's direction. "Listen to your mother, Wesley."

Cheeks tinged red in embarrassment, Wesley bows his head. "Yes, sir."

Picard watches as Wesley accepts the drink, the boy appearing fatigued and withdrawn. "Doctor, do you have a moment?"

"Sir, I promise I'll listen to Mom. You don't have to…" begins Wesley, his head spinning. He had not meant to aggravate the captain, he just has no motivation to eat or drink in his current state. However, he does not want to give Captain Picard the impression that he will not follow his mother's instructions.

Putting a hand up, Picard cannot help but smile. "That's alright, Wesley. I just wanted to chat with your mother, if you don't mind."

"We'll be in my office. Call Nurse Ogawa if you need anything," Beverly says to him, squeezing her son's hand.

Picard leads them through Sickbay to the Chief Medical Officer's office, where he pauses in the doorway to allow Beverly to enter first. Beverly walks through the room and circumnavigates her desk.

"Is everything okay?" Beverly inquires, gesturing for Picard to sit in the visitor chair in front of the desk.

"That's what I was going to ask you, " announces Picard with a small smile, lowering himself into the chair. "Wesley doesn't look well."

Sliding into her chair, Beverly's expression becomes dark. "He's not. He's quite ill. I ran multiple blood tests and biopsies. He has neoplasms in his bone would be akin to the cancer we used to see all the time before a cure was found to many of the strains. His bone marrow isn't producing healthy cells. There's a massive increase in white blood cells."

"It's a…blood disease?" confirms Picard.

"Yes," confirms Beverly stoically. "I can't believe how quickly his symptoms manifested."

"The fever, fatigue?" Picard surmises.

"Yes," sighs Beverly wearily. " I can't control his temperature. He's not healing from the cut on his forehead."

"How do you treat it?" wonders Picard, getting straight to the point.

"I spoke with an old colleague at Medical," begins Beverly, resting her arms on the desk. "It's quite rare and they don't see much of this. But, the few cases he's encountered he's seen success with radiation treatment to destroy the malignant cells."

"Can you use this radiation treatment on Wesley?" asks Picard anxiously.

"I'm going to try in the morning," nods Beverly. "I'm just reviewing some of the research my colleague has sent over. It's a lot to absorb."

"Beverly…" Jean-Luc sighs lightly, concerned for his friend. He can see the pain etched behind her eyes, the blatant anxiety over her child permeating her features.

Smiling dismissively, Beverly waves him off. "Just need to get a plan in place."

"This isn't a patient, Beverly. This is your son," Jean-Luc reminds her unnecessarily.

Mustering a watery smile, Beverly stumbles to her feet. "Right now I have to be clinical."

Jean-Luc circles the desk to put a comforting hand on Beverly's shoulder. "He needs a doctor, but he also needs his mother. Get some rest. Give yourself some time to process this."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Beverly struggles to meet his eyes. "Yeah. I just want to make him better."

Squeezing her shoulder, Jean-Luc bobs his head sympathetically. "Whatever I can do, let me know."

"Thank you," replies Beverly, fighting through exhaustion and palpable concern.

"How's his attitude?" Jean-Luc asks gently, letting his hand slide down her arm.

Shrugging, Beverly exhales audibly. "He's sleeping off and on, he's quite out of it. I told him what I found, but I didn't want to alarm him. I don't want to incite panic."

Taking her hand, Jean-Luc nods his approval. "Whatever you need, don't hesitate to ask."

Smiling graciously, Beverly squeezes his hand in response. "Thanks. I'm going to go back out there. I'm just going to take it one day at a time."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Picard meanders through Sickbay until he finds the private room where he had been instructed to locate Beverly and Wesley. The nurse had advised him that Wesley had been moved to a room earlier that day, and had forewarned the captain that the boy's condition had deteriorated rapidly. Entering the room, Picard finds the doctor studying the biomonitors over the biobed, furiously consulting the tricorder in her hand. Wesley is unconscious on the bed, a blue blanket tucked securely up to his chest.

"What's going on?" demands Picard without preamble, walking up to Beverly.

Whipping around, Beverly's face falls. Her eyes are bloodshot, dark circles under her eyes. "Oh…Captain, I didn't hear you come in."

"The nurse told me Wesley's unconscious. He's not responding to the treatment," Picard relays, stepping close to Beverly, his eyes on the boy lying motionless in the bed.

"The radiation didn't seem to have any effect," explains Beverly ruefully, her voice thick. "I can't understand…these malignant cells are taking over his body."

"What can you do?" demands Picard urgently.

"I spoke with my colleague at Medical," begins Beverly wearily. "He's ran Wesley's case by some of his associates. They think the only cure is a bone marrow transplant."

"Can you do a transplant?" asks Picard.

"If I find a compatible donor," answers Beverly doubtfully. "I need to find a genetic match. Jean-Luc, at this rate, I don't know if he'll survive long enough for me to secure a donor. Hopefully, being his mother, I'll check out to be a good match."

Thoroughly surprised, Jean-Luc tries to keep the shock out of his tone. "Cross reference the database. Check every personnel on the _Enterprise_ and see if they would make a compatible donor. Failing that, I'll order the ship wherever you need to go to secure the replacement bone marrow in time."

Smiling weakly, Beverly bobs her head. "Thank you, Jean-Luc. I'm checking the database now."

"We'll find a way, Beverly," says Jean-Luc assuringly, grasping her hand. "I won't let anything happen to your son."

Tears pooling in her eyes," Beverly's lips manage a watery smile, grateful to have her friend's support right now.

PAGE BREAK

Entering the Chief Medical Officer's office, Picard is on edge. He had been summoned to her office, so his conclusion is that the boy had taken a turn for the worse. Discovering Beverly behind her desk studying the computer screen intently, he strides across the room.

Glancing over her screen at the sound of his footsteps, Beverly straightens. "I'm sorry to disrupt you."

"That's quite alright," Picard assures her, pausing in front of the desk. "How's Wesley?"

Beverly gestures for him to sit in the visitor chair, leaning forward in her seat.

Remaining rooted to his spot, Picard stares at her intently. "Your tests? Did you find a match?"

Staring up at him tentatively, Beverly nods. "Yes."

Looking at her expectantly, Picard grasps the edge of the desk. "Who?"

"You," whispers Beverly hesitantly, staring into his eyes, measuring his response.

Eyes dilating, Jean-Luc absorbs the inference in her single word. "Me?"

"Yes," confirms Beverly in a shaky breath. "You were an excellent match."

"How?" demands Jean-Luc, his brows furrowed in bemusement.

"Please, Jean-Luc. If you give Wesley your bone marrow I may be able to give him a fighting chance to stave off these malignant cells," explains Beverly desperately.

Growing earnest, Jean-Luc stares at Beverly stony-faced. "Tell me why I am a genetic match for your son."

Swallowing hard, Beverly tries in vain to ward off the tears stinging the back of her eyes. Her eyes beg him not to ask the question they both know the answer to already. "Jean-Luc…."

"You knew," surmises Jean-Luc, his angry eyes boring into hers.

Biting her lip, Beverly shakes her head. "Please, Jean-Luc…"

Exhaling audibly, Jean-Luc averts his eyes, trying to wrap his head around this stunning revelation.

"Please don't be mad," Beverly pleads, jumping around the desk to his side. She grabs for his arm, starting to sob. "Please, Jean-Luc. I need you. Wesley needs you. He…he could die."

Hands shaking, Jean-Luc removes her hand from his arm. "We need to discuss this."

Sniffling, Beverly bobs her head."I know. Not right now. I need to complete the transplant. Please, Jean-Luc."

Nodding stiffly, Jean-Luc takes a step backward. "Very well."

Sighing in relief, Beverly nods. "Thank you. I have to prep Wesley. Doctor Hill can get you ready. It's actually very easy. It will hardly bother you at all."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Picard is so overwhelmed with emotion he can hardly decipher everything. "We're not done here, Beverly."

Feeling chastised, Beverly nods her understanding. "I know." In this moment, she is scarcely concerned about Jean-Luc's perception of her and their relationship. Right now, her son is fighting for his life, and the only thing that matters is that Jean-Luc can save him.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Note: Okay, I clearly take excessive creative licence when it comes to the medical issues and how they affects my plot line. I'm only trying to create a story, and I'm not actually a doctor. I'm not trying to say that Wesley has leukemia. I'm trying to say he a cancer-esque disease in the 24th century in which I'm imagining they would treat it with 24th century science-fiction medicine. For the purposes here, I'm saying the transplant is basically taken from the hip bone of the donor and given intravenously to the patient right after. And, I recognize it doesn't have to be from a relative, but that defeats the premise of my story. lol! I'm not putting Wesley into isolation though (which would be necessary in today's world to prevent infection because the diseased cells would be destroyed first) because that doesn't work for my story. Anyway, please just suspend your disbelief for a while for the sake of the story! Hope that makes sense. Hope you enjoy.

Pausing in the doorway to Wesley's private room, Picard finds Beverly perched on a chair next to the biobed, adjusting his pillow and blankets as the teen sleeps undisturbed. Picard slowly pads across the room to the bed.

Rotating around at the sound of footfalls, Beverly is startled to find the captain in the room. "Jean-Luc! What are you doing up?" Jumping to her feet ,Beverly rushes to his side, grasping his arm.

Throwing her an impatient eye roll, Picard's expression illustrates that he had no intention of staying in the emergency ward recuperating from donating his bone marrow. As soon as he could, he had located his uniform, dressed and sought out Beverly and Wesley.

Rolling her eyes, Beverly guides him into the chair she had vacated. "Damnit, Jean-Luc. You're going to be weak. You need to slow down."

"I'm fine," replies Jean-Luc exasperatedly. "How's Wesley?"

Resting her hands on her hips, Beverly blows out a long breath. "He's okay. He's resting." Watching him look at Wesley in concern, Beverly perches on the edge of the bed. "Thank you. I can't thank you enough. I appreciate it. I'm sure it wasn't easy. I know you were…angry."

Whipping around to face her, Jean-Luc raises a brow. "It wasn't a difficult decision, Beverly. I could never allow him to suffer. I'm not angry. I'm…I'm utterly confused."

Sighing, Beverly hardly knows where to begin. "I don't know what to say."

Looking up at her warily, Jean-Luc leans back in the chair, exhausted, head throbbing. "I want to know why you lied. Why didn't you tell me that Wesley is my son?"

Averting her eyes, Beverly stares at Wesley's peacefully slumbering face. As he ages, he resembles Jean-Luc more and more each day. "We didn't want anyone to know."

Furrowing his brows, Jean-Luc stares at her incredulously. "You lied to cover up our affair?"

Bowing her head, Beverly laces her fingers. "It wasn't simple, Jean-Luc. You know how bad Jack was. The last thing I wanted was for us to be exposed."

"So, you let everyone believe that Wesley was Jack's?" Jean-Luc pushes in utter disbelief and dismay.

Tears pooling in her eyes, Beverly cannot meet his gaze. "It was…easier."

"Bullshit!" cries Jean-Luc, jumping out of his chair. "Beverly, how could you?"

Finally looking up at Jean-Luc's now towering form, tears cascade down Beverly's hallow cheeks. "I didn't think you'd want him, and I couldn't bear the idea of my son growing up feeling ashamed because of our transgressions."

Mouth agape, Jean-Luc stands speechless with his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry," whispers Beverly hoarsely. "I hadn't intended to hurt you. I only wanted to do what was right for Wes."

Letting out a long breath, Jean-Luc palms his face, entirely flabbergasted. "Beverly, you've let him live his life for fifteen years thinking Jack was his father. I haven't been in his life. Can't you see how horrible this will be for him?"

Swiping at her cheeks, Beverly sobs. "Yes. I know. I was only trying to protect him. But, I wanted him to know now, now that he's older. I wanted him to know you, have your example. You're a wonderful man, a great role-model. That's why I requested the _Enterprise_. I was hoping the two of you would connect, and I could tell you everything."

"You thought you'd show up here and present me with my fifteen year-old son?" Jean-Luc asks, his brow raised challengingly.

Shaking her head, Beverly swallows the lump in her throat. "No. I was terrified. I knew you wouldn't want this. I knew you didn't like kids. You had no intention of having a family. I…I didn't expect you to just jump in and be a father over night. I just…I guess I hoped that you'd…take him under your wing. None of this is his fault."

Sighing audibly, Jean-Luc is light-headed, from the transplant, from the revelation, everything. He slowly resumes his seat in the chair. "You're wrong."

Eyes dilated, a chill runs down Beverly's spine. "Oh, please, Jean-Luc. I know you're angry with me…."

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc looks at Wesley's sleeping form. "Maybe I didn't intend for this, but don't ever think that I don't want him. He's my son, and I will love him."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Beverly involuntarily relaxes. "I'm glad."

"I'm not angry," admits Jean-Luc, reaching over to take her hand. "I'm…stunned, and unsettled. I'm upset that you lied to me, kept this from me for fifteen years. It bothers me that you thought I'd reject him."

Swallowing hard, Beverly is grateful for his comforting touch. "Jack would have, had he known the truth."

"I'm not Jack," Jean-Luc reminds her pointedly. "I love you. I've loved you for nearly twenty years."

Sobbing, Beverly smiles through her tears. "I love you. I'm sorry I've created such a mess."

"We'll figure it out," Jean-Luc assures her, covering her hand in both of his. "Right now, we focus on curing Wes."

Tears streaming down her face, Beverly is relieved, like a massive weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

Jean-Luc tugs her into his arms, enveloping her in a tight embrace. "Hey, it's alright. Everything will be fine."

Heart beating profusely against her chest, Beverly tries to calm herself. He knows. That's the important thing. Now she she can prioritize treating Wesley.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Blinking the heaviness from his eyes, Wesley surveys the private room in Sickbay, locating his mother dozing upright in the chair next to his biobed. Shifting upwards onto his pillow, Wesley stretches, wondering how long he had been sleeping.

At the sound of the sheets ruffling, Beverly's eyes dart open, hypersensitive. She straightens, already visually examining Wesley in the bed beside her. "Hi, sweetie."

Rotating his head to look at her, Wesley smiles weakly. "Hey. I guess I was out of it."

Standing out of her chair, Beverly studies the biomonitors above the bed, relieved to note that Wesley's vitals are stable. "You're just fine, honey. How are you feeling?"

"Just tired," relays Wesley simply as his mother fusses with the monitors. "How long was I…."

Beverly perches on the edge of the bed, appraising him comprehensively. Brushing his hair out of his face, Beverly smiles lightly. "Your fever's gone. You're starting to produce new cells."

Furrowing his brows, Wesley looks up at her curiously. "Who donated the bone marrow?"

Alarmed, Beverly momentarily pauses, uncertain how to respond. "Oh, uh…don't worry about that now. I'm going to get you something to drink. Are you hungry? Would you like some soup?"

Watching his mother step back, Wesley is bewildered. "I'm not hungry. Who was the donor, Mom?"

"I'll be right back," Beverly tells him, starting for the door.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Wesley wonders, wondering what he had missed and why his mother is being evasive.

Halting at the door, Beverly decides the best course of action would be to tell him casually and try not to make a deal of it. If she acts suspiciously, Wesley may press her for more details, and she and Jean-Luc had not had an opportunity to discuss revealing the news of the boy's true paternity to Wesley. She pads back across the room to Wesley, trying to be nonchalant. "Oh, uh..it was the captain."

"Captain Picard?" Wesley confirms in disbelief.

"Yes," answers Beverly with a shrug of her shoulders. "It was generous of him. You can thank him after."

"Why? Why was he a match?" presses Wesley, trying to comprehend what his mother has just told him.

"Oh…well….I checked the database and he was an ideal match," shrugs Beverly, trying to keep her tone neutral.

Puzzled, Wesley looks to his mother skeptically. "Why wasn't it you?"

Laughing awkwardly, Beverly resumes her seat in the chair next to the bed. "Honey, if I could have donated I would have. A perfect stranger could have been a close match. In your case the captain was an ideal match."

"But, he's not a perfect stranger," Wesley reminds her pointedly. Looking at his mother's red face as she strings her hands together, Wesley is suspicious. "He's not a stranger. He was a genetic match. Why was he a genetic match?"

Swallowing hard, Beverly looks to Wesley pleadingly. "Honey…."

Eyes wide, Wesley's jaw falls open. "He's my father, isn't he?"

Lips trembling, Beverly hardly knows how to respond. "Wesley…"

"How could you?" Wesley stutters, eyes as wide as saucers. "How…how could you keep this from me? How…."

Leaning forward, Beverly reaches for her son's hand. "Honey, I…"

"You lied!" Accuses Wesley bitterly. "You cheated on Dad…Well, I suppose he's not actually my father, is he? You cheated on your husband. How could you?"

Tears brimming in her eyes, Beverly shakes her head. "Wesley, please try to understand, it's very complicated…"

Shoving her hand away, Wesley's eyes blaze. "I don't care! You lied to me!"

Sobbing, Beverly reaches for his hand again. "Sweetie, you have to understand. I never intended to hurt you. I was only trying to…"

"You lied!" spits Wesley, fuming. "You let me believe that Jack was my father, when you cheated with Captain Picard."

Other hand shaking, Beverly grasps his arm. "Wesley, I know you're upset and shocked. It was very complicated. Please let me just explain…"

Shaking his head furiously, Wesley pushes her away. "No. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to talk. I'm pissed. You're a terrible wife, cheating on your husband like that. You're the worst mother, keeping this from me my entire life. I don't want to see you."

Trembling, Beverly sniffles. She squeezes his hand, rising out of her chair. "You need some time to cool off."

Rotating his head in the opposite direction, Wesley deliberately doesn't watch as Beverly slowly, reluctantly makes her way to the door.

PAGE BREAK

Jean-Luc enters Wesley's private room in Sickbay, where Wesley immediately glances up from his biobed to see who is visiting. Striding purposefully across the room, Jean-Luc puts his hands on his hips.

"I don't care that you're ill. I don't care that you're shocked. I won't hear any excuses. Your behaviour is intolerable," Picard declares, approaching the end of the bed.

Eyes wide, Wesley stares up at Picard speechless.

"You will never, ever speak to your mother like that again. Do I make myself clear, Ensign?" Picard fixes the boy with an intimidating no-nonsense glare.

Nodding stoically, Wesley swallows hard.

Stepping around the side of the bed, Picard studies the boy carefully. "Now, you'll apologize to your mother for your language."

Bobbing his head, Wesley's eyes follow Picard's. "Yes, sir."

"Very well," nods Picard, satisfied. "Now, I presume you have some questions."

Bewildered, Wesley gives his head a shake. "I'm…I'm upset."

"You've every right to be," Jean-Luc validates, planting himself in the chair next to the bed. "I'm not pleased that your mother kept this from me for over fifteen years, either," confesses Jean-Luc seriously. "But, Wesley, our anger can accomplish nothing. Your mother is a loving, caring, selfless person. She had no intention of hurting me, Jack, and especially not you. She was only trying to do what she had felt was the right thing for you."

Brows furrowed, Wesley purses his lips. "But, it doesn't make any sense."

"I know," agrees Jean-Luc. "But, our…relationship, the situation, was a little…complicated. She thought she would be giving you a family where you'd know love and security."

"Because she thought you wouldn't want me?" clarifies Wesley, trying to keep the disappointment out of his tone.

"She mistakenly assumed it would be best for everyone," explains Jean-Luc honestly. "Wesley, her heart was in the right place, but she was wrong. I wouldn't have been ashamed of you. I would have been thrilled to have had a son."

Bowing his head, Wesley desperately wills back the tears forming in his eyes.

Leaning over, Jean-Luc grasps Wesley's hand. "Wesley, this may be confusing and messy. Never doubt that you have two parents who love you, and who love each other."

Glancing up at the man he had only just come to learn is his father, Wesley blinks back the tears in his eyes, utterly overwhelmed.

Footfalls near the doorway draw Picard's attention to the door, where Beverly has paused, observing the interaction between her son and Picard.

"I'm sorry," Beverly starts, arms folded across her chest. "I just wanted to check in."

Waving her over, Picard straightens and stands out of the chair.

""You alright?" Beverly asks tentatively of Wesley as she approaches the bed.

Bobbing his head, Wesley attempts to compose himself. "I'm sorry, Mom. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"That's alright," nods Beverly in acceptance. "You're shocked, tired, sick."

"It's no excuse," Wesley says, his eyes briefly darting over to Picard, who has laid his hand on Beverly's elbow.

"Let's forget it," suggests Beverly, forcing a smile.

"The past is the past. We need to focus on the future," suggests Jean-Luc, urging Beverly to take the chair. "Wes' recovery is our top priority."

Appraising the monitors above the bed, Beverly notes that although his blood pressure is elevated, Wesley is doing well overall. "How do you feel?"

"Just tired, a little nauseous," confesses Wes.

"I can get you something for that," Beverly offers, standing to go retrieve a hypo.

Inhaling deeply, Wesley closes his eyes. Maybe this is all some anesthetic dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

**_USS Stargazer, 2347_**

Trailing her hand down his bare chest as they lie in his bed, Beverly peppers kisses to Jean-Luc's neck and collarbone. Now fully sated, she's savouring the rare intimacy after their long-anticipated reunion.

Entangling his hand in her hair, Jean-Luc lets out a long sigh. "Four months is far too long."

"Not my fault. You command this ship," Beverly reminds him teasingly, gently raking her nails over the sensitive area around his navel. "I'm all alone at at the Academy, waiting for the next time."

"Next time I'm taking a shuttle to Earth," growls Jean-Luc, cradling her head between his hands.

Grinning into his lips, Beverly slides up his body, kissing him longingly. "I wish I could stay here."

Pain plaguing his features, Jean-Luc caresses her cheek. "Stay. Don't go back to Jack. You belong here. Call off the wedding."

Eyes dilated, Beverly looks at him incredulously. "Jean-Luc…"

"I'm serious," states Jean-Luc adamantly, one arm encircling her waist. "He doesn't love you. I love you. You belong with me."

Biting her lip, hot tears sting the back of Beverly's eyes. "Jean-Luc, you know I can't…"

Stroking her cheek, Jean-Luc absorbs the tears watering in her eyes. "Please, Beverly. We'd be so good together. Just…walk away. You can do it. I'll hold your hand."

Clutching his chest, Beverly buries her face in Jean-Luc's neck, sobbing quietly. "I wish I could, Jean-Luc. I wish I could."

**_USS Enterprise, 2364_**

Striding into the Chief Medical Officer's office, Jean-Luc finds Beverly behind her desk, hovered over her computer nursing a cup of coffee. He crosses the room, watching her study the screen intently. "Doctor, why aren't you in bed?"

Head snapping up at the sound of his voice, Beverly throws him an impatient roll of her eyes. "I'm just reviewing Wes' last test. This looks good. Engraftment is starting."

"When was the last time you slept…or ate?" challenges Jean-Luc, placing his hands on the edge of the desk.

"I'm a little…preoccupied," admits Beverly haughtily, abandoning her cup of coffee on the desk.

"You need rest. I don't want to make that an order," Jean-Luc warns her.

"Fine," sighs Beverly, rotating the screen on her computer. "I'll go back to Wes' room. He's sleeping anyway."

Jean-Luc knows better than to argue that she should return to her quarters for a proper sleep. He knows she won't abandon her son in Sickbay. In fact, she hasn't stepped foot out of Sickbay since Wes had taken ill.

PAGE BREAK

Jean-Luc had insisted she have a proper sleep, so they had rolled a cot into Wesley's room and set it up in the far corner. Beverly had brushed her teeth, washed her face and sat on top of the small portable bed, intending to shut her eyes for a few hours.

"After that lecture about rest you're still working," Beverly points out to Picard who is seated on the chair next to Wesley's bed reviewing a report on a PADD.

Glancing over at Beverly turning down the covers on the cot, Picard half-smiles. "Sorry. I don't want to disturb your sleep. Would you mind if I stayed here tonight?"

Raising a brow, Beverly looks at him curiously. "You're not sleeping in that chair tonight. Not after you berated me for not sleeping for days."

Smiling in concession, Picard nods his agreement. "I just…don't want to leave."

"Wes is fine," Beverly assures him. "I'm right here to monitor him."

Standing out of the chair, Picard sets his PADD on the chair before meandering over to the cot on the side wall. Lowering himself onto the cot next to her, Jean-Luc lets out a long breath.

"We can't go back to the way it was. I don't want to go back," states Jean-Luc resolutely, taking her hand in his.

Gazing at him directly, Beverly reads the fervent expression in his eyes. "What do you propose we do?"

Lacing their fingers, Jean-Luc holds her eyes. "I want to make this right. I want a relationship with Wesley. I've missed fifteen years, Beverly. I won't miss one more day."

Nodding her acquiescence, Beverly agrees completely. "Okay. I get it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've taken this time away from the two of you."

Running his hand up his arm, Jean-Luc wants to comfort her, assure her that he is not intending to make her feel guilty or remorseful. "We can't make up for lost time, Beverly. All we can do is choose how to move forward. He's my son and…and probably the only child I'll ever have. I never thought I'd have this opportunity. I want to be a father."

Grasping his other hand, Beverly bites back a sob, resting her forehead against his. A part of her wishes she could go back and re-do everything. "Thank you, Jean-Luc. It may take some adjustment. Wes may not be receptive initially."

Pecking her lips, Jean-Luc brings his hand up to massage her shoulder. "That's alright. This is going to take time. But, we'll take it slow. He may be confused and hurt right now, but he'll come around."

Closing her eyes, Beverly relishes the intimacy. "Yes. We'll figure it all out."

PAGE BREAK

Rousing from his deep sleep, Wesley rubs the sleep from his eyes, casually looking around the now familiar room in Sickbay. Blinking rapidly, he is surprised to discover that his mother and the man he had recently come to know as his father asleep on a roll-away bed in the far corner. Puzzled, Wesley shifts upright, noticing that they had apparently fallen asleep unexpectedly, on top of the blankets and dressed completely in their uniforms, his mother's head on Picard's chest.

Clearing his throat, Wesley decides to get up and use the washroom, hoping that in the interim his parents will awake.

Bolting upright at the sound of Wesley shuffling out of the bed, Beverly is on high alert. "Honey! What's wrong?"

Pausing next to the bed, Wesley looks at her calmly. "Nothing. I have to go to the washroom."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Beverly relaxes, until she realizes that Jean-Luc is asleep beneath her on the cot. Eyes widening, Beverly turns to Wesley, guilt written all over her face. "He wanted to stay here…make sure you were alright through the night."

Shrugging, Wesley does not want to aggravate the situation by making it overly awkward. "Okay."

As Wesley slowly pads across the room, Beverly lets out a long breath. Turning around, she jostles Jean-Luc's shoulder. "Jean-Luc, get up!"

Grumbling, Jean-Luc opens his eyes. "What?"

"Wes is up," whispers Beverly urgently. "We fell asleep. I was basically on top of you."

Sitting upright, Jean-Luc grimaces, stretching out his tense muscles from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. "Yes. I can feel it."

Pursing her lips, Beverly stands off of the bed. "Come on. Let's not make this any worse."

Rolling his eyes, Jean-Luc climbs off of the bed. "Beverly, the boy's fought through a fatal disease, during which he found out his mother had an affair with a man who is actually his biological father. How can this possibly make things worse?"

Crossing her arms, Beverly is not impressed with his retort. Although she recognizes that the image they may have created is relatively inconsequential, she thinks that Wesley has been through enough and does not need to be subjected to their public displays of affection.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

**_USS Stargazer, 2348_**

When the door to his cabin opens, Jean-Luc races to the entrance, practically falling over himself. Beverly Crusher enters the cabin tentatively, the door closing behind her.

Grabbing her arms, Jean-Luc pulls Beverly to him roughly. "What took you so long?"

"Jean-Luc…"begins Beverly, putting her hands flat against his chest.

Cupping her cheek, Jean-Luc kisses her deeply. "Damn it, Beverly. Three months. Three long months."

"Jean-Luc…"whispers Beverly hesitantly, pulling back.

"Then I have to wait ten….No…ten hours and twenty-two minutes to get you alone?"Grinning wickedly, Jean-Luc grips her hips, pulling her flush against him. "You've been on my ship ten hours and twenty-two minutes, Beverly."

Groaning painfully, Beverly steps back. "No, Jean-Luc."

"What's wrong?" demands Jean-Luc in concern, appraising her in worry.

"I'm sorry," cries Beverly, eyes brimming with tears, cheeks tinging red.

"What's the matter?" repeats Jean-Luc, reaching for her hands.

"I'm so sorry," sobs Beverly, tears rolling down her cheek. "This…this can't happen anymore. I'm sorry. I'm done."

Face falling, Jean-Luc's blood runs cold. "What happened? How did he find out? Did he harm you? What did he do to you? Did he threaten you? Beverly, I swear, I will…"

Shaking her head, Beverly sniffles. "No. We can't continue."

"Why?" demands Jean-Luc, drawing her in by her hands.

Lips trembling, Beverly averts her eyes.

"Beverly, talk to me," implores Jean-Luc, placing his hands on her waist.

Looking up at him helplessly, Beverly bites her lip. "I'm pregnant."

Eyes dilating, Jean-Luc absorbs the magnitude of her words. "Pregnant?"

"I'm sorry, Jean-Luc. I'm done. I can't…I can't do this. I…I have to give my baby a family," explains Beverly ruefully.

"With him?" asks Jean-Luc incredulously. "That's no family. Beverly, he doesn't love you. I love you. Come with me."

Shaky hand covering her trembling lips, Beverly sobs, collapsing into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Jean-Luc." She can barely stand to look at the devastated look on his face, the hurt and disappointment. It mirrors her own. She knows she's doing the right thing. This has gone on far too long, and this is now the inevitable conclusion. She's about to bring a child into the world, and she needs a family. She doesn't want a family with Jack, but it's the only option. This isn't what Jean-Luc needs. He has his life. He has his family. The _Stargazer_ is his woman. His crew is his family. What would he possibly do with a child? She could never take him away from his command, his love and one true passion. This has gone on far too long, and it's time to end the pain.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jean-Luc's hand aimlessly rubs her back, in utter disbelief. He cannot fathom that this is the end. Beverly is his, not Jack's.

**_USS Enterprise, 2364_**

Since Wesley is on the road to recovery and had not show any signs of rejecting the transplant, Beverly had released him to their quarters. She had intended to take a few days off of shifts and stay with Wesley until she is confident he has recuperated and can resume his normal activities out of their cabin. That evening, after his shift, Picard had came to their cabin to check on Wesley and stayed to have dinner with them. Wesley had been looking and feeling much more like himself. Now, Wesley is taking a shower before he heads to bed, and Picard is preparing to return to his own cabin for the night.

"You'll call if you need anything?" Jean-Luc confirms, standing by the Crusher's cabin door, reluctant to leave.

"We'll be fine," Beverly assures him, squeezing his hands that have been holding hers for at least five minutes as they have been attempting in vain to say goodnight, reluctant to separate. "He's really much better."

Running his hand along her arm, Jean-Luc draws her closer. "I'll drop in tomorrow morning before I go to the Bridge."

Smiling, Beverly lays a hand on his shoulder. "I'll make breakfast."

Pecking her lips, Jean-Luc cups her neck. "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Raising a brow, Beverly grins. "Dinner?"

"It occurs to me, we've never been on a proper date," Jean-Luc muses.

Laughing lightly, Beverly bobs her head. "I suppose we haven't. I guess…I guess if Wes is feeling well enough I could do dinner."

"Good. I want to do this right," declares Jean-Luc, massaging her neck. "We've no secrets now. We can take our time."

Smiling warmly, Beverly's stomach flutters deliciously, stirring with the familiar feelings she had always experienced with Jean-Luc fifteen years ago.

Capturing her lips in a deliberate, deep kiss, Jean-Luc drops one hand to her hip, drawing her in even closer.

Wesley walks into the kitchen clad in his pyjamas and slippers, stopping when he spots his mother and father at the entrance in a heated embrace.

Spotting her son out of the corner of her eye, Beverly instantly halts their exchange, pulling back.

Alarmed, Jean-Luc's eyes dart around for the source of Beverly's apprehension, until he discovers Wesley in the kitchen area. Slowly he lowers his arms as Beverly takes a step backward.

"I'm sorry," mumbles Wes awkwardly, backing out of the kitchen.

"No," Beverly shakes her head, taking a few steps into the kitchen area. "We shouldn't have been…"

Shaking his head, Wes puts a hand up. "No. I'm sorry. It's totally fine. You were just kissing. I know you've done way worse."

Flustered, Beverly's jaw drops. "Wesley!"

Smirking, Jean-Luc stands behind Beverly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. He's a fifteen year-old boy, Beverly. He's said way worse."

"Jean-Luc!" Whipping around, Beverly reddens, embarrassed and peeved.

Chuckling lightly, Jean-Luc wraps his arms around her waist, trying to maintain his humour about the situation. "Beverly, relax. We can't be uptight. This is new for all of us. Let's just try to maintain a positive outlook."

Exhaling audibly, Beverly smiles in self-deprecation. Truly, she is at a loss. She wants to be sensitive and delicate; after all, her son is impressionable and he has just been dealt life-alerting news. She doesn't want to overwhelm him and overexpose him to their relationship. And, this is an entirely new realm for her and Jean-Luc, as well. She has no idea what is going to become of them and how they will manage their relationship. However, she recognizes that Jean-Luc is probably right, and they're best to acknowledge that some of this will be awkward and different, and they need to be calm and maintain their sense of humour if they're going to make it work.

Grinning, Wes shakes his head in amusement. "Well, I was just coming to say good night to Mom. So, maybe I'll just say goodnight and leave you guys alone."

Beverly pads over to Wes and hugs him soundly. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight, Wes. See you tomorrow," Jean-Luc smiles warmly. He can barely fathom that this is his son. He knows it will take time to grow accustomed to the idea, but he's anticipating a wonderful future.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

**_USS Stargazer, 2348_**

"Where's Jack? His shift ended half an hour ago," Picard points out, placing his hands on his knees as he perches on the sofa in Jack's quarters.

Beverly walks over to the sofa, rhythmically bouncing a swaddled newborn in her arms. "He's in Engineering. He'll be back shortly." Sitting next to Jean-Luc on the sofa, Beverly cradles the baby against her shoulder, patting his back to elicit a burp.

"You look…happy," remarks Jean-Luc with a forced smile. Beverly is visiting Jack on the _Stargazer_ for an extended period, having given birth four weeks ago to Wesley. Beverly had asked Jean-Luc to have dinner with them, wanting to introduce Jean-Luc to their new baby. Despite probably being exhausted, Jean-Luc had never seen Beverly happier and more content. "You're…in love."

Grinning, Beverly nods her agreement, kissing the baby's crown. "He's perfect."

Smiling lightly, Jean-Luc is warmed and nauseous simultaneously. He's glad that Beverly seems to be settled with Wesley; he's not thrilled that Jack is a part of her little family. "Motherhood…suits you."

Smiling over at him, Beverly rubs the baby's back. "It's a huge adjustment, but he's everything to me."

"I know," whispers Jean-Luc, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Here," Beverly says, shifting the baby into Jean-Luc's arms. "You haven't even seen him."

Frightened, Jean-Luc's eyes are as wide as saucers. "Oh, that's quite alright."

"Relax, Jean-Luc. He's just a baby. I'm right here," mocks Beverly playfully, adjusting Wesley in Jean-Luc's arms, moving the receiving blanket so Jean-Luc can get a close look at his face.

Pursing his lips, Jean-Luc inhales sharply, his arms stiff. "He's so small."

Putting a hand on Jean-Luc's shoulder, Beverly looks down at her dozing son. "No. He's perfect."

Trying to keep the emotion out of his tone, Jean-Luc gazes at her earnestly. "How's Jack?"

Smile fading, Beverly briefly averts her eyes. "He's fine."

Recapturing her gaze, Jean-Luc exhales audibly. "Beverly, I'm not going to ask. It's irrelevant."

Lips trembling, Beverly can see the unasked question in his eyes, and it unnerves her.

"You love me. Leave Jack. You can do it," states Jean-Luc assertively, begging. "You want a family. You want a father for Wesley. You won't have it with Jack."

Tears welling in her eyes, Beverly gazes down at her slumbering infant nestled in Jean-Luc's arms.

"He'll lie. He'll cheat. He'll manipulate you. He'll hurt you,"Jean-Luc states unequivocally, boring into her teary eyes.

Sobbing, Beverly protests meekly. "No. It's different. He's changed. We're a family."

"No," counters Jean-Luc firmly. "He's lying. I see him every day, Beverly. I know him. He'll never change. You deserve so much more."

Bowing her head, Beverly's heart breaks. She's so torn, and this is the last thing she needs right now. She is trying to make a family work with Jack, for Wesley's sake. She wants to do the right thing, to give her son a strong family life and something to aspire to. No one can ever know about the affair between her and Jean-Luc. Wesley can never know his true paternity. She wants him to be loved and secure, not to grow up feeling ashamed or unwanted. Jean-Luc may profess his love to her, he may urge her to leave Jack, but Jean-Luc is not a family man. He's married to his ship, to his career. She cannot make a life with him, and she would never dream of asking him to sacrifice his passion for her or their son. She loves him far too much to hurt him. It may be difficult, but she knows she must make this life with Jack work for all of their sake. It may hurt her, but it's the right thing for Wesley, and the right thing for Jean-Luc. It cuts like a knife, but she loves them both so much.

**_USS Enterprise, 2364_**

"You're…different," proclaims Beverly, placing open-mouthed kisses along Jean-Luc's chest as they lie curled up in his bed.

Chuckling lightly, Jean-Luc laces his fingers through her hair. "What do you mean?"

"You're so patient…attentive, thorough," remarks Beverly, dragging her nails along his thigh as she lies half on top and half beside him.

Laughing, Jean-Luc dips down to drop a kiss to her crown. "Ah, I see. Well, maybe that's what sixteen years will do. But, truthfully, it's glorious not to have to rush. I'm delighted to have you in my bed for longer than twenty minutes."

Smiling, Beverly lays her head against his shoulder, placing her hand over his heart. Admittedly, she had had a wonderful evening. Jean-Luc is right. For the first time, they weren't involved in an affair, trying to be discreet and secretive. The had had a leisurely dinner in the arboretum and retired to his cabin for a night cap. And, for the first time, they were able to take their time making love, not worried about getting caught. For once, they could be together uninhibited, and it finally felt right.

Jean-Luc kisses her temple, his hand caressing her lower back. "I think I'll go get our wine from the other room. Would you like something to eat?"

Kissing his chest, Beverly shakes her head. "No. I should get dressed, get going."

Trying to stifle his sigh, Jean-Luc continues to stroke her back. "Please stay."

"I want to go check on Wes," Beverly reminds him regretfully.

Exhaling slowly, Jean-Luc nods in resignation. "Very well."

Slowly sitting up, Beverly already misses the contact.

"I'll walk you home," states Jean-Luc, rather than offers, sitting upright. He doesn't want to let her go, but he can prolong the evening as long as possible.

Touching his cheek, Beverly pecks his lips tenderly. "This was perfect."

Cradling her face, Jean-Luc returns her kiss. "I love you."

Resting her forehead against his, Beverly smiles into his lips. "I love you, too." She knows she should slow down, try to figure out where this is all headed. She only wants to do what is right for Wesley. But, in the over eighteen years she had known Jean-Luc, he had been her greatest weakness. Saying 'no' to him sixteen years ago had been the hardest thing she had ever done. As it turns out, it had been her gravest mistake. Now, she never wants to say 'no' to him again.

PAGE BREAK

"Wes, this is your biology assignment for school, not a report your mother wrote on nanites?" Picard confirms incredulously, setting the PADD down on the coffee table.

Beaming, Wes hands the dish cloth he had used to wipe the kitchen to Beverly who is putting away the last of the dishes and dashes over to Picard, who is perched on the sofa in the living area. Wesley had given Picard an essay he had been working on for school to read, on the assumption that Picard might find the content interesting.

"I worked with them for weeks. I collected a lot of data. Does it make sense to you?" Wes drops down next to Jean-Luc, hopeful that his assignment had been satisfactory to his father.

Smiling lightly, Picard nods. "It's remarkable. Your analysis was incredibly comprehensive. That's not a high school science report, Wesley. You could be a science officer with that quality of work."

Grinning, Wesley is thrilled. "How about First Officer, or Captain?"

Laughing lightly, Jean-Luc pats the teen's shoulder. "If you keep up the hard work, the sky's the limit."

Beaming, Wesley could not be happier to have Picard's approval. If he studies and applies himself, his father will be proud of his accomplishments.

"Wes, I'm confident you'll make a fine officer," states Jean-Luc squeezing his shoulder. "But, whatever you do, the important thing is that you're happy."

Standing against the counter, Beverly watches as Jean-Luc draws Wesley into a loose embrace, and her heart swells with pride and adoration. Wesley had readily embraced Jean-Luc right from the beginning, eager to have a father and wanting someone to aspire to and guide him. Beverly had been concerned it would be a rocky adjustment for the teen, but Wes seems entirely accepting of their relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"I want to thank you. You were marvellous," Beverly exclaims, kissing the dip between Jean-Luc's collarbone and neck as he lays partly on top and partly beside her under the sheets of her bed later that evening.

With a low chuckle, Jean-Luc drops a kiss to her nose. "No, thank you. You were spectacular."

Grinning, Beverly encircles her hand around his back. "No. I mean earlier, with Wes. He looks up to you, Jean-Luc, and your approval means everything to him. He was thrilled when you praised his assignment."

"He's a prodigy," admits Jean-Luc. "He's very intelligent. He gets that from you. I couldn't write reports like that when I was fifteen. I still can't write reports like that!"

Chuckling, Beverly pecks his lips. "Oh, come now, my Captain. I've seen all your decorations. You're no schlump."

Exhaling in contentment, Jean-Luc peppers kisses along her chin, trailing down her neck. "I don't want to leave."

Groaning, Beverly strokes his head as he kisses between her breasts. "I know."

"We've never spent a night together," points out Jean-Luc, resting his weight on his forearms.

Closing her eyes, Beverly moans. "I know."

Sliding up, Jean-Luc parts her lips with his index finger, his lips covering hers quickly.

Encircling her arm around his neck, Beverly breaks off. "I wish you could stay. It's just not right. I don't want to overexpose Wesley to our relationship right now."

"Agreed," Jean-Luc concedes reluctantly.

"He's never seen me in a serious relationship with anyone. I don't want to add to his stress and confusion," continues Beverly, wishing Jean-Luc could stay with her under the sheets all night.

"I understand," Jean-Luc assures her, tracing her lips with his thumb.

"However…." grins Beverly. "I see no reason for you to rush. I'm not tired. Are you tired?"

Grinning broadly, Jean-Luc presses his hips to hers. "Not at all. I have plenty of energy."

Gripping his back firmly, Beverly respond with fervour.

PAGE BREAK

"Mom?" Rapping on the door to his mother's bedroom, Wesley grimaces. Repeating his action, his lips are pursed, stomach churning and head aching. When he doesn't receive a reply, Wesley sighs in exasperation, opening the door.

"Mom?" Wesley pads into the dark bedroom, fevered and nauseated. Looking over at the bed, he's stunned to find his mother fast asleep in the arms of the man he has only recently come to learn is his father. Hand flying to his mouth, Wesley quickly mentally evaluates his course of action, stumbling backward.

Stirring, Beverly's eyes open gradually, until she feels the unfamiliar feel of a strong arm around her torso. Rousing rapidly, Beverly lifts her head up, startled to discover her teenager standing motionless at the door. "Wes!"

"I'm so sorry!" blurts Wesley, blushing red.

Reddening, Beverly sits up right, pulling the covers up tight around her chest. "Oh, Wes. I'm so sorry."

"No. I'm…just gonna go…" stutters Wesley, backing toward the door.

"No, it's okay," mutters Beverly, as Jean-Luc awakens from the commotion.

Grimacing, Wesley stands by the door, awkwardly stringing his hands.

"What…what's…?" Jean-Luc grumbles, slowly sitting up.

"We fell asleep," supplies Beverly in embarrassment.

"I can just…" Wes motions to the door, looking for an escape.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry," sighs Beverly. "What did you need, sweetie?"

Exhaling audibly, Wes is more nauseous now than he had been when he had initially sought his mother out. "Umm…I'm just not feeling well. I have a headache, and my stomach is upset."

Bobbing her head, Beverly takes a deep breath. "Okay, honey. Go lie down. I'll get my med kit and I'll be in in a minute."

"Thanks," replies Wesley lowly.

Jean-Luc watches as Wes disappears rapidly through the door, glad to be out of the room and the conversation.

As soon as Wes has left, Beverly turns to Jean-Luc accusingly. "We fell asleep!"

Raising a brow, Jean-Luc smirks. "You're blaming me? I didn't hear you complaining. You were begging me for just a little longer last night"

Trapped, Beverly cannot help but grin. "This isn't funny!"

Wrapping an arm around her back, Jean-Luc draws her close. "It is somewhat amusing. Come on, Beverly. We're fine. Wes is fine."

Sighing, Beverly rests her forehead against his. "I feel like we're in unchartered space. I don't know how to navigate this."

"Then we're forge our own path," suggests Jean-Luc, pecking her lips.

PAGE BREAK

Beverly is at her desk in her quarters reviewing reports when the cabin door opens. She turns in the direction of the door, smiling as Wes comes barrelling through the entrance.

"Hey. How was the flying lesson?" Beverly stands out of her chair, watching Jean-Luc follow Wes into the cabin. Three months had passed since Wesley had recovered from the disease which had threatened his life, and in the process revealed that Jean-Luc is Wesley's biological father. In the interim, Jean-Luc had made an effort to get to know the boy and strengthen his relationship with him and Beverly. In their own way, the three had become a family. It had taken time for everything to settle, but Wes had embraced Jean-Luc whole-heartedly, eager to have someone to aspire to and emulate. While they could never make up for all of the lost time, neither Wes nor Jean-Luc harboured any ill-will toward Beverly. In effect, they had forgiven her, although she still feels guilty for having kept Wesley's paternity a secret for so long, keeping Jean-Luc and Wesley a part for nearly sixteen years.

"Mom! Look what Papa gave me!" exclaims Wes excitedly, rushing up to Beverly. He extends his hand, showing Beverly a shining new hand phaser.

Eyes dilating, Beverly's lips part in surprise as she inspects the brand new powerful weapon.

"Early birthday present," explains Jean-Luc with mirth, walking up behind Wes.

Beaming, Wes oggles the phaser in astonishment. "It's the one Papa has, and Commander Riker, and Data, and Geordi and…"

Cutting him off, Beverly glowers at Jean-Luc. "You gave him a phaser?"

Shrugging, Picard puts a hand on Wes' shoulder. "Yes."

"You didn't want to run that by me first?" Beverly looks at Jean-Luc incredulously.

"Why?" Jean-Luc asks , truly baffled.

"Because I might not want my sixteen year-old to have a weapon!" exclaims Beverly loudly, tossing her hands in the air. "God, Jean-Luc!"

Taken aback, Jean-Luc studies her in bemusement. "Beverly, he's sixteen years-old. He's training to be an officer. He's mature and well-disciplined. If I had any reservations, I wouldn't have given it to him."

"I have reservations!" counters Beverly, in disbelief that she even has to lay out her argument to him. "Jean-Luc, you should have discussed this with me first!"

Wes glances nervously between his parents. "So, uh…I can still keep it, right?"

Sighing in exasperation, Beverly shakes her head.

Jean-Luc steps forward, smiling at Beverly. "Beverly, you've nothing to worry about. I promise I will train him and properly supervise him."

Glancing at her son's hopeful, expectant expression, Beverly feels entirely out-numbered and cornered. She thought it would be easier guiding Wesley through these adolescent years with Jean-Luc's support. Now, all Wesley wants to do is be a Starfleet officer, and it gets her heart racing furiously. "Wesley, you are under no circumstances to have that thing out without your father's supervision. It's not a toy. Do you understand?"

Grinning, Wes bobs his head. "Thanks, Mom!"

Rolling her eyes, Beverly folds her arms across her chest. These boys will be the death of her.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Note:

So, a few points to address going forward. I'm sorry if I've created confusion. I had wanted to write a "Picard is Wesley's father" story and give some background to it, but in doing so the whole premise takes away from how I see Beverly Crusher's canon character. So, sometimes it's hard for me to get truly vested in this story and find solutions for this. I'm trying to flesh it out as much as possible. On the other hand, I also want to leave something for the imagination of the readers, because this is truly an AU, in that I'm straying so far from what I see as Crusher's canon identity (so I kind of put myself in a trap because I don't necessarily believe in my own premise). So, you may have to have a little patience here. I wanted to skip a bit ahead and side-step some of the issues so I could play with a few other scenes that would be fun. I toyed with having Wes call Picard 'Papa'. I really don't think he ever would, because he's sixteen and it seems silly. However, in this AU he would have had Jack as his father until he was like 5, and it seemed reasonable he'd want to call Picard something other than Dad. The other option I'd have is to just have him call him 'Jean-Luc' and gradually warm up to 'Dad' or 'Papa', but I didn't like that. In terms of Wes' acceptance of Jean-Luc, I saw him as a boy in need of some paternal guidance. He had been without a father and once he got over the initial shock and grief, he quickly accepted Jean-Luc because Picard had been someone he had always admired. At this juncture, their shipmates know about the relationship between Picard and Crusher and that Picard is Wes' father. I hope this chapter addresses some of the questions. As this story continues more questions will get answered. I think my whole premises is just overall wrought with trouble because I've taken it so far out from the realm of possibilities. Anyway, hope you enjoy anyway.

"Aren't we supposed to actually….catch something?"Wes asks, resting his elbow on his knee, his bored eyes looking at Jean-Luc from his seat in the wooden canoe.

Half-smiling, Picard turns to his teenager, an amused smirk in the corner of his lips. "You have to have patience, Wesley. Try a different lure and cast off again."

Shrugging, Wesley reels in the line.

Picard slowly retracts his line, gazing off into the clear blue waters of their twilight lake. He had taken a few days of shore leave to take Wesley camping on a relatively secluded and picturesque planet close to where the _Enterprise_ is conducting a stellar survey. He had felt it was important to take the young man on a little excursion where they could hike, swim and spend a few days outdoors. Beverly had been touched, grateful that the men would have a few days to bond. Wes had been excited, greatly anticipating a few days away from the ship to sleep in a tent, cook with fire and explore a new planet.

"When was the last time you went camping?" Picard asks conversationally, recasting.

"I don't know. Mom used to take me to Belfour Lake. We haven't been in a couple years. We never climbed cliffs, though. She's terrified of heights," remarks Wes with a smile, putting a new lure on his rod.

"Well, next time we'll bring her with us. And, we'll get her fishing, and hiking, and climbing cliffs. How does that sound?" Jean-Luc smiles playfully at the boy, imagining Beverly terrified as they ascend the mountain. What a marvellous family trip that would be.

Laughing lightly, Wes nods his agreement. "Great. I can't wait to see her face."

Jean-Luc watches as Wesley casts off, determined to snag a fish that evening. "Reel it in nice and slow."

Glancing over at Jean-Luc, Wesley resumes his seat. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," replies Jean-Luc, watching the lure dangling in the clear, deep water below.

"If you and Mom loved each other all those years ago, why weren't you together until now?" Wesley rotates to face Jean-Luc, his face open and honest. "I mean, after Jack died, why didn't you…why didn't Mom tell you everything? Why couldn't you just be together?"

Inhaling sharply, Jean-Luc turns to address his son. He wants to be honest with Wesley, but almost sensitive and mindful of the fact that the teen is sixteen years-old, and Beverly wouldn't want him privy to the intimate details of his parents' affair. They had attempted to explain their past as openly as possible with Wesley and address all of his questions and concerns, but evens months later, Wesley still cannot fathom everything completely. "Some of it, I'll never fully understand. Perhaps a part of her was punishing herself for our…past transgressions. She still feels guilty for what happened. However, primarily, your mother thought she was protecting you, protecting me. She didn't think I would want a relationship, a family. I had always been so focused on my command, so dedicated to my ship and crew."

Blinking rapidly, Wesley attempts to string all the pieces together in the complex puzzle. "But, you want this? You want me, to have a family with her?"

"Yes," nods Jean-Luc resolutely. " I want to make this work. I know sometimes it's not easy for you, and it's been an adjustment. But, I am committed to making a family work for all of us."

Bobbing his head, Wesley dangles the line in the water, attempting to attract a fish to his lure.

Retracting his line, Jean-Luc takes in a long breath. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you. I know this is quite new for all of us, but honestly I'm rather impatient. I've wasted so many years not being with your mother, and I don't want to waste any more time apart. I love her and am absolutely certain we'll spend the rest of our lives together, so I'd like to ask her to marry me. How would you feel if we were to get married?"

Half-smiling, Wesley nods. "You don't need my permission, but it's okay with me. I know you'll be happy together."

Smiling lightly, Jean-Luc finishes reeling in his line and begins to set his fishing pole down on the bottom of the canoe. "Thank you, Wes. We already are. I'm looking forward to many more years together."

"Actually, I don't think she's been happier than she has been the last few months," Wes confesses, recalling how at ease his mother now seems. Once the news of Jean-Luc's and Beverly's relationship and Wesley's parentage had become public, she had become more relaxed and content, settling into the relationship with Jean-Luc and helping Wesley and Jean-Luc forge a new dynamic.

The water ripples around Wes' line and he can feel his rod tugging as a fish nibbles beneath the surface. Eyes illuminating, Wes jumps up. "Hey! I got one!"

Sliding over along the bench, Jean-Luc smiles. "Sit down. Reel it in, nice and easy."

Bending back down to his seat, Wes grins, tentatively retracting his line as he struggles against the fish in the water.

"You've got it. Take your time," encourages Jean-Luc, watching as the fish flies above the surface of the water, a massive fish with sparkling purple scales.

"Wow! It's huge!" exclaims, Wes, reaching over the side of the canoe to guide the fish into the boat.

Jean-Luc crawls around the bench to assist Wesley in removing the hook from the fish's mouth. "She's beautiful, Wes. Well done."

Grinning, Wes grips the fish between his hands, mindful of the sharp fins and scales. "This is so cool. She's magnificent. I want to throw her back before she dies."

"Let me take a holophoto first," suggests Jean-Luc, slipping to the back of the canoe to locate his camera. "We can show your mother when we get home." He's glad the boy snagged a fish after patiently waiting for so long. Some things are worth the wait, as he knows all too well.

Sounding at the chime at his door, Beverly is somewhat startled when she receives no response at Jean-Luc's cabin. Pressing the chime again, Beverly calls into the door. "Jean-Luc?"

Furrowing her brows, Beverly is bemused. Jean-Luc had just called her, requesting her presence in his quarters after her shift had ended. At the time, he had been pleasant, calm. Now, she's becoming a little concerned that he is not responding and begins to worry that perhaps he had been feeling ill and needed her medical attention. Entering her emergency code into the keypad, Beverly's mind race. She flies through the door, only to stop dead at the threshold. The living area is illuminated in the soft glow of what appears to be a hundred long white wax candles in gold bases. The candles line the floor and are placed on every surface of the living area, work area and kitchen.

Hand covering her mouth, Beverly tentatively steps forward as the door slides closed behind her. Padding slowly into the room, she surveys the room, looking for Jean-Luc. She can smell the aroma of fresh camellias, as a massive bouquet of camellias sit in a crystal vase on the table in front of the sofa. "Jean-Luc?"

Smiling, she bends down beside the table to smell the flowers, cautious of all of the smoldering candles flickering about her. A small not card is attached to the camellias, and she removes the card to read the inscription. Smiling to herself, Beverly recognizes the familiar scrawl.

_Take my breath._

_Take my hand._

_Take my heart._

_Take my ring._

_Take my name._

_Give me 'yes'?_

Eyes dilating, Beverly's lips part as her eyes well with warm tears.

Smiling warmly, Jean-Luc saunters in from the bedroom, arms folded loosely across his chest.

Whipping around at the sound of his footfalls, Beverly grins and jumps to her feet.

Striding over to her, Jean-Luc unfolds his arms and extends his hand, reaching for her far before he ever makes it to the table. "Please say 'yes'."

Grinning cheekily, Beverly abandons the note card on the table with the flowers and candles just as Jean-Luc reaches her and grabs for her waist. "What am I saying 'yes' to?"

Cupping her cheek, Jean-Luc locks their gazes. "We've made mistakes in the past, both of us. It would be a far greater mistake to waste anymore time apart now. Marry me. I can't bear the thought of a life without you, and without our son. Please marry me."

Pressing her lips to his, Beverly places her hand against his chest. "Yes. Yes, Jean-Luc."

Pulling her flush against him, Jean-Luc returns the kiss with fervour. "I love you."

Grinning into his lips, Beverly caresses his chest over his green dress shirt. "I love you. This is…stunning."

Drawing back, Jean-Luc removes his hand from her waist and retrieves a small box from the pocket of his casual trousers. "The ring."

Beverly giggles, tears of joy pooling in her eyes as Jean-Luc takes her hand in his and slips the gold band with a solitaire diamond onto her finger. She barely glances at the ring before she takes either side of his face between her hands and kisses him soundly.

Her tears stain his cheeks as they kiss. Half-laughing, Jean-Luc breaks off, bringing a hand up to swipe at her watery eyes.

"I'm sorry," blubbers Beverly, clutching his other hand. "I'm just a little emotional."

Pecking her lips, Jean-Luc squeezes her hand. "Come with me."

She had made that promise before, and it had been the biggest regret of her life. Now, nearly two decades later, as she prepares to pledge her love to another man, she has no reservations about making the most scared commitment. She loves Jean-Luc, unequivocally, unconditionally.

Jean-Luc leads her by the hand to his bedroom, illuminated in the soft glow of the candles on the night table. The bed is covered in red rose petals, and in the centre of the bed lies a single blood red rose.

Pausing at the foot of the bed, Beverly takes in the scene, mentally photographing the moment. "Oh, Jean-Luc. It's beautiful."

Snaking his arms around her waist, Jean-Luc kisses her heatedly, his tongue lingering on her lower lip. "It's not much. I would have liked to take you on a little vacation. Unfortunately, I couldn't get us shore leave right now while we're finishing the mission, and I was anxious to propose. I promise we'll go somewhere nice for a honeymoon."

Tracing his lip with her finger, Beverly grins. "Make it so." She parts his lips with her index finger, dipping her tongue in to intertwine with his.

Jean-Luc backs up against the end of the bed, lowering himself onto the edge and pulling Beverly on top of him. "Aye, Doctor."


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

"You think we're moving too fast?" Raising a brow to her friend, Beverly halts at the entrance to the holodeck.

"That's not what I said," insists Troi, calling up a familiar program on the holodeck as Beverly places her hands on the hips of her lycra running pants.

'You've got that 'Troi look of 'trepidation' on," mocks Beverly, following Deanna, clad in a red sweat suit, into the holodeck.

Chuckling, Deanna meanders through a forest-lined wooded path, a picturesque jogging trail through a sparse woodland area and park that would permit them a light jog and beautiful scenery. "No, not trepidation. I guess…just a little surprised."

"Because Jean-Luc's moving in with us?" Beverly clarifies, racing up to her friend setting a leisurely pace down the trail.

"That, and the wedding's so soon. It's happening very quickly,"Troi points out, turning her head to address Beverly.

"We didn't want to waste any time," supplies Beverly simply. "I didn't want a big wedding. I had that with Jack, and I hated it. We're just having a small ceremony."

"That's understandable. And, I can appreciate you wanting to move quickly after all this time," agrees Deanna, upping the pace of their jog along the tree-lined path in the holodeck.

"Something's bothering you," remarks Beverly, appraising her friend's masked face. Deanna is holding something back, and Beverly is curious and concerned.

"No," Deanna shakes her head. "I'm very happy for you, and for the captain. Have you spoken much with Wes about the wedding, about having the captain move in with you?"

Studying Troi comprehensively, Beverly decreases the pace of her jog. "Well, yeah. I think he's looking forward to having his father around more. Why?"

Pursing her lips, Deanna falls in step with Beverly. "I don't know for sure. I just get a sense that maybe he has…some concerns. He's not anticipating your union as much as you may think."

"Why?" Beverly demands, coming to a halt.

Putting a hand up, Deanna steps closer to Beverly. "I don't know. I haven't spoken to him about it. I can just feel that he's anxious, nervous. Maybe he has some questions or problems that you need to address. I know he has taken well to having the captain as a father in his life, but this is still new for him."

Grimacing, Beverly places her hands on her hips, utterly shocked and confused. "Deanna, I didn't know. He seems fine."

"Maybe he is," shrugs Deanna. "I could be reading him all wrong. Maybe talk to him?"

Bobbing her head, Beverly inhales sharply. "Yeah. Thank you. I…uh….I'm going to pass on our run today. Wes should be home by now. I think I'll go have a chat."

Nodding empathetically, Deanna smiles. "Let me know if I can help."

"Thanks," replies Beverly wanly, backing down the path. She's mad at herself for not picking up on her son's mood earlier.

PAGE BREAK

Entering her cabin in her running gear, Beverly finds Wesley at her desk, alternating fiddling with a large colourful plastic contraception on the top of the desk and reading inputs on a PADD.

"Hi, sweetie," greets Beverly pleasantly, placing her water bottle on the counter as she walks over to the desk.

"Hey, Mom," greets Wes distractedly, focused on the data on the PADD on the desk.

Ruffling his hair, Beverly lowers her head to kiss his crown. "Hungry? What would you like for dinner?"

Bemused, Wes spins around in the chair and glances up at her. "It's a little early. Papa's not here yet."

Shrugging, Beverly smiles lightly. "How about you and I do something tonight? We could play a game, or watch an old movie or…"

Bewildered, Wes smiles at her. "What's going on?"

"I thought it might be nice to do something, just the two of us," explains Beverly casually.

"It's okay," shrugs Wes weakly. "I've got homework. You can go to Papa's cabin if you want. I don't need to be entertained."

Pursing her lips, Beverly perches on the edge of the desk, mindful not to interfere with Wesley's experiment. "Honey, is everything okay? You've been a little 'off' lately?"

Leaning back in the desk chair, Wes lifts his shoulder nonchalantly. "I'm fine. Just a little distracted with school."

"What's going on?" presses Beverly.

"Nothing," sighs Wes, trying not to make a big production of a non-event. "I just…I was awarded the top grade in the science fair for my physics project. Some guys were saying that I only got the top prize because my father was the captain."

Flabbergasted, Beverly's jaw drops. "Seriously? I thought the teachers judged the projects?"

"They do," Wes adds lowly.

"Then wouldn't the prize go to the most deserving project?" Beverly asks unnecessarily.

"They…suggested it was based on factors other than merit," Wes supplies dejectedly.

Exhaling audibly, Beverly puts a hand on her son's shoulder. "Honey, I'm sorry. That's terrible. You know that that's just nonsense. If you won, it was because you worked hard and deserved it. You're very smart."

Frowning, Wes averts his eyes. "Yeah, well, maybe my classmates don't see it that way."

Rubbing his shoulder, Beverly exhales, fully sympathizing with her son. "Then it's their problem. You have other friends."

Grimacing, Wes shakes his head. "What about my crewmates? Lieutenant Murray was upset because she's been working for years to get a shot at training at the helm, and I'm just sixteen and haven't even graduated the Academy and I'm already a Bridge crew member."

Contemplating the anecdote, Beverly doesn't know what to tell Wesley. She recognizes that he is in a unique and difficult position for a child his age.

"She think it's nepotism, Mom," Wes argues. "She thinks it's because I'm the captain's son, and the two of you are together."

Troubling her lip, Beverly bobs her head. "Yeah. I can see that. It's not though, Wes. Your father put you on the Bridge long before any of this came to light. He wanted you to learn, and he believed you were exceptional."

"And he was in love with you," states Wesley pointedly, looking his mother directly in the eyes.

"Wesley…" sighs Beverly in exasperation.

"It's only going to get worse," surmises Wesley. "Now that he's moving in here, and after you get married."

Putting a hand up, Beverly feels helpless, at a loss for how to resolve this constructively. "What do you want me to do? Yes, it can be awkward and uncomfortable, honey. But, he's your father. You want me to call off the wedding? Break it off entirely with Jean-Luc?"

Rolling his eyes, Wes shakes his head. " Of course not. I don't know. I guess…I guess I just have to get used to it."

Bending over, Beverly drops a kiss to his forehead. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I know it's not easy. Let's just…slow it down a little. We've been pretty anxious to move-in and get married, but I forget that this is very new for you. We'll press pause for a while and just keeps things as they are."

Frowning, Wes shakes his head. "No, I don't want you to call off the wedding and everything."

Pushing his hair from his forehead, Beverly smiles lightly. "We won't call it off, just post-pone it for a bit. We need some time to adjust."

"I'm sorry," mumbles Wesley, his expression a mixture of tormented sadness, indecision and confusion.

Beverly wraps both arms around his shoulders and hugs him soundly. "No need to apologize. We have to do what's best for all of us. We're a family." Kissing her son's crown, Beverly closes her eyes. She wonders how she missed Wesley's obvious distress over the situation. He had seemed so happy and content, but maybe he had only appeared that way because she is so madly in love and content with Jean-Luc, and it had blinded her to her son's feelings.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

"Wesley, come here," calls Jean-Luc, lowering himself onto the sofa with a mug of tea in one hand and an old paper book in the other.

Glancing up from the desk where he is working with his colourful plastic pieces, Wes doesn't want to be disturbed from his assignment. "What is it?"

"Put that homework away and come join me. I want to show you something," commands Jean-Luc, lifting his mug to his lips.

Reluctantly, Wes abandons his project and walks over the living area, watching his father leaf through a weathered book. "Where's Mom?"

"In the shower," relays Jean-Luc, setting his mug on the table. "Sit down."

Wes takes a seat next to Jean-Luc on the sofa, curious, but eager to return to his work.

"What's that?" inquires Wes, peering at the book in his father's lap.

"Your history," proclaims Jean-Luc with a tiny smile, handing the book to Wesley.

With furrowed brows, Wesley accepts the proffered well-worn book. "History?"

"It's a book on the Picard family ancestry," relays Jean-Luc, shifting closer to the young man as Wesley leafs through the pages of pictures, captions and anecdotes.

Eyes wide, Wes' lips form a small smile in the corner of his lips. "Wow. This is…so cool. All these photos."

Smiling, Jean-Luc looks down at the book, an old picture of his ancestors in Paris visiting the Eiffel Tower. "It's a family tree."

Wesley continues to flip through the pages of the book, examining the images and stories of his Picard relatives. He's fascinated with watching the Picard family tree unfold before his eyes. "This one, in the vineyard in La Barre."

Looking over his son's shoulder at the photo on the page Wes is staring at, Jean-Luc nods, a small smile on his lips. "Yes. Your grandfather, Maurice, and grandmother, Yvette."

Grinning at his father, Wes nods. "Maybe one day we could visit the vineyard in La Barre?"

Bobbing his head, Jean-Luc swallows the lump forming in his throat. It deeply touches him that Wes is interested in visiting his hometown, in learning of the Picard roots. "Yes, Wesley. I'll take you and your mother. I'd like to show you the house, the vineyard."

"Cool," replies Wes, returning his attention to the book. After a moment, he rotates his neck and looks at his father earnestly. "Papa, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," responds Jean-Luc, leaning back into the sofa cushions.

Pursing his lips, Wes considers how to phrase his thoughts. "When you and Mom are married, will I take your name?"

Glad that the teen had taken the opportunity to voice his question, Jean-Luc looks him in the eye with a light smile. "You can do whatever you wish, Wesley." Jean-Luc had dug out the old family book for a reason, hoping to elicit a profound discussion with the boy about the issues Wesley is having in regards to Jean-Luc and Beverly's pending nuptials. Beverly had requested that Jean-Luc cancel the wedding and post-pone moving in together, claiming that Wes needed time to to adjust to their new relationship. The teen is having difficulty at school and with some of the crew due to the unique position he is in with his father as the commanding officer. Jean-Luc had been devastated, loathing the prospect of putting off the wedding and their co-habitation. More than anything, he wanted to be married to and living with Beverly as soon as humanly possible. Furthermore, he had been gravely concerned about the boy's status, and felt terrible for placing him in such an awkward position. Jean-Luc had promised Beverly he would do everything practicable to alleviate the tension and make things as normal as possible for the boy. The main priority for Jean-Luc had been to initiate a strong bond with his son, one that could overcome any misgivings Wesley might have because of the position he is in.

Seemingly torn, Wesley frowns.

"Wes, you've had an identity for sixteen years," Jean-Luc begins. "You're not a child. You don't have to change your name if you're not comfortable with it. I want you to do what you want. Your mother and I will be happy with whatever you want to do. Regardless of whether your name is Crusher or Picard, you will still be my son."

Appearing relieved, Wes bobs his head in relief. "Thank you." Taking a long breath, Wes returns to casually flipping through the pages of the book. After a moment, he glances back up at Jean-Luc with a bemused expression. "Hey, you're not in here?"

With a relaxed, knowing smile, Jean-Luc drapes an arm around the back of the sofa. "Neither are you. Not yet."

Grinning at his father, Wes makes his decision. He can take the taunting, the muted whispers in the corridors. It's not easy to be the Captain's son. Nevertheless, he is a Picard, and there's no way he should ever be ashamed of that. One day, he is going to be in this book. Him, and his future family.

"Let's change that, shall we?" Jean-Luc smiles encouragingly, grateful he had a chance to show the boy some glimpses of the Picard's past. Now, perhaps, Wesley can be excited about continuing the Picard's future.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Jean-Luc steps up to Beverly in the centre of Ten Forward, her back turned to him in animated conversation with Geordi, Wes and Will in the middle of the dance floor. Beverly had finally convinced Wesley to dance with her, and now that the song had ended and the the group had scattered for the cluster of seats and tables lining the dance floor, Wes is relieved to be chatting with Geordi about his latest assignment in Engineering.

Snaking an arm around her waist, Jean-Luc approaches Beverly from behind, a long champagne flute in his other hand.

Whipping around, Beverly beams at the unexpected and rare public affection Jean-Luc is displaying in front of their associates. "There you are!"

Handing her the champagne flue, Jean-Luc smirks. "Me? I haven't been able to pin my bride down for a dance all evening since we had our first dance."

Accepting the proffered glass, Beverly turns in his arm and feathers a kiss to his lips. "Sorry, love. It's been busy."

The newly united couple had been joined in a simple ceremony followed by a rather informal reception in Ten Forward for their friends and crewmates. Having gone through an extravagant wedding with Jack, Beverly had insisted on keeping the day light and fun. Now, their guests are mingling about Ten Forward, celebrating with the newly wedded couple.

Putting his hand on Wes' shoulder, Will nudges him in the direction of the bar. "Come on. Let's go find you a Shirley Temple or something."

"Hold on," Wes requests, turning to Beverly. "Mom, Commander Riker said I could stay with him tonight, if that's okay."

Bewildered, Beverly whips around to stare perplexed at her son. "What?"

"Well…just…give you some space," elaborates Wes, his cheeks tinging red. "I'll just sleep in Commander Riker's quarters tonight."

Half-smiling, partly embarrassed and partly amused, Beverly puts her hand up. "That's quite alrigh…"

"Yes, absolutely," interjects Jean-Luc instantly. Smirking, he nods at Will. "Thank you, Will."

Winking, Riker urges Wes forward. "Consider it a little wedding gift. Congratulations, and have fun."

Geordi follows as Riker nudges Wes toward the bar, leaving Beverly holding the champagne glass in one hand while her other hand falls to her hip.

Smiling, Jean-Luc draws Beverly closer, revelling in the chance to soak her in. "Finally, just the two of us."

Beverly takes a sip of the champagne and places the glass in Jean-Luc's hand. "Somehow, I think you arranged that."

"You can't blame me," teases Jean-Luc, draining the last of the champagne. He releases her long enough to step back and place the empty glass on a nearby table before promptly returning, reaching for both of her hands.

"Are you not enjoying yourself, dear?" asks Beverly in concern, studying his expression. She's surprised. In the entire time she's known him, she's never seen Jean-Luc so relaxed, content…utterly happy.

Laughing lightly, Jean-Luc shakes his head and encircles his arms around her back. "This is…the best day of my life. I couldn't be more thrilled to be standing here with you, celebrating our marriage with our friends, our crew, our are…absolutely stunning." He permits his eyes to roam down her cream, satin gown, drinking her in.

Resting her forehead against his, Beverly splays her fingers across his chest, pressing her lips to his sweetly. "I love you. This is one of the happiest days my life, too."

Bringing one hand over and up to cup her cheek, Jean-Luc kisses her deeply. "Forget the party. I'm taking you back to our cabin. Now."

Chuckling softly, Beverly breaks off, bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek. "Patience, love. Let's enjoy this. Everyone's having fun. By ten tomorrow we'll be docked on Earth, then we'll be on our way to Paris."

Growling, Jean-Luc inhales sharply, dragging his nails down the small of her back. "I suppose you're right."

Grinning, Beverly trails her hand down his chest, toying with the fabric of his dress uniform. "You're not regretting the shore leave, are you? Taking Wes to La Barre?"

Unable to contain his smile, Jean-Luc exhales audibly. "You mean that we're taking our teenage son with us on our honeymoon? No, of course not."

Rolling her eyes, Beverly resists the urge to playfully swat his backside while they're in Ten Forward. "Jean-Luc! We're spending three days in Paris. Then Wes will meet us in La Barre."

Sighing, Jean-Luc drops his hand to her hip. "I know. I'm looking forward to it, I really am. I want to show him around Starfleet Command and the Academy once we return to San Francisco. But, right now, I just want to get you alone."

Beaming, Beverly closes the small distance between them, bringing her hand up to caresses his neck. "Hhmmm. I want that, too."

"We've been married six hours, and I've spent all six of them staring at you in this dress," confesses Jean-Luc heatedly, his eyes glistening as he grips her hip.

"I'm glad you like it," Beverly whispers against his lips, pressing her pelvis against his.

Taking the hand of hers that's trapped between them, Jean-Luc brings her fingers to his lips, his gaze laser-locked on hers. "I'd like it better off."

Closing her eyes, Beverly involuntarily moans, trying desperately to focus on her surroundings. "Hold that thought. We'll pick this up later."

Groaning, Jean-Luc reluctantly releases her hip, creating some distance between them. "Very well. We must…return to our guests."

Inhaling deeply, Beverly places a conciliatory kiss to his lips. "One hour. One hour and I'm all yours."

"Promise?" teases Jean-Luc, taking her hand in his.

Chuckling, Beverly begins to stride forward. "One hour, Jean-Luc. You can be a good host for one more hour and play nice with your friends."

"As you wish, Mrs. Picard," ribs Jean-Luc, as they walk hand-in-hand toward the bar.

Giggling, Beverly could not be happier in this moment. The day had been everything she had wanted, cherishing their love and family with her friends and colleagues. Now, she's eagerly anticipating tomorrow, their journey to the Picard's hometown, and commencing a new chapter in the Picard's family history.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

"Fini!" Marie Picard proclaims, setting the freshly baked baguette on the kitchen counter.

Stirring the roasting pan of simmering beef bourguignon, Beverly turns from the stove to her new sister-in-law. "Smells divine."

"You don't cook on that space ship much, do you?" Marie inquires, reaching up to the cupboards.

Smiling, Beverly shakes her head. "Not much. It's not easy to cook elaborate meals on a star ship. And, I don't get a lot of time with my job."

Pursing her lips, Marie shakes her head reprovingly. "Those poor boys, eating replicated food every day."

Raising a brow, Beverly mock scoffs. "Poor boys? Hardly. Neither Jean-Luc nor Wesley are hungry, I assure you. I can't feed Wes enough. He's insatiable!"

Chuckling lightly, Marie places the large wooden salad bowl she had retrieved onto the counter. "He's a growing boy."

Smiling, Beverly walks over to the counter where Marie is assembling the vegetables they had recently prepared into the large serving bowl. "I can't keep up."

Pausing in the middle of placing the lettuce in the bowl, Marie looks out the window into the yard of the Picard estate, where Wesley and Jean-Luc's nephew, Rene, are running around chasing a flying disk, Rene screaming in delight as he runs after Wesley. "Speaking of which, I'm so glad you did make the trip here. It's so nice to meet you, and your son. Rene is just enthralled with Wesley. He idolizes him, wishes he could live on the _Enterprise_ with you."

Beverly steps over to Marie and puts a hand on her shoulder, watching the boys chase a flying saucer around the trees in the yard. "I'm glad we're here, too. You're all welcomed to visit us any time."

"I'm not sure Robert's ready for that," admits Marie, looking at her son relishing the company of his older cousin.

Squeezing her sister-in-law's shoulder, Beverly exhales deeply. "They'll get there. This was a big step, for both of them."

Turning around, Marie rolls her eyes, her lips curled in a tiny smile. "They can be such stubborn little buggers, can't they?"

Giggling, Beverly nods her agreement. "Yes, Jean-Luc can be infuriating sometimes. But, I find he's open to…reasoning."

"Reasoning?" Marie raises a questioning brow.

"Persuasion," teases Beverly, trying to contain her giggles.

"Oui," laughs Marie wickedly, her eyes dancing. "I reckon Madame Picard is accustomed to getting her way."

Covering her lips, Beverly tries to regain her composure, lifting the cheese grater in preparation. "I have to be assertive. Wes is becoming more and more like Jean-Luc every day. These men will drive me crazy."

Drizzling a caesar vinaigrette dressing over the salad, Marie chuckles heartily. " Qui. But, we wouldn't have it any other way, would we?"

Grating a fresh parmesan cheese onto the salad, Beverly smiles to herself.

"Now that you're married, do you plan on having any more little Picards?" Marie inquires, desperately trying to keep her tone casual as she tosses the salad with two wooden large wooden spoons.

Grinning at the woman she had only know for a couple days, Beverly sets the block of parmesan cheese on the counter. "Possibly. I don't know."

Turning to her new sister-in-law, Marie nudges her playfully. "Oh, my dear. You must. Jean-Luc did not see your son as a boy. And, I think he would be such a wonderful father. You must have many petits bébés."

Laughing in amusement, Beverly accepts Marie's ribbing with good humour. "We'll see, Marie. We just got married. This is new."

Patting Beverly's hand, Marie nods empathetically. "Oui. Why don't you go fetch the boys? We're just about ready here."

"Okay," agrees Beverly easily, grateful to escape to the vineyard to track down Jean-Luc and his brother.

PAGE BREAK

"Are you bored?" Jean-Luc inquires, setting his wine glass on the blanket next to him as he sits on the ground with his back against a tree, Beverly nestled between his legs with her back pressed up against his chest.

Bringing her wine glass to her lips, Beverly takes a small sip of her cabernet. "Lying in a vineyard in France gazing up at countless stars?"

Smiling into her cheek, Jean-Luc kisses her tenderly. "It's not exactly an idyllic honeymoon, here with my family."

"It's perfect," Beverly assures him, resting her own glass on the blanket beside her. "I'm glad to meet them. They're wonderful. Your nephew just worships Wes. They're having so much fun. And, I adore Marie. She's been so gracious."

Enveloping his arms around her waist, Jean-Luc kisses her jawline. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. It appears that Wes is, too."

Rotating her neck to look at him, Beverly brings a hand up to stroke his jaw. "What about you?"

"It's been nice showing you and Wes around," admits Jean-Luc, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "It's important to me that I reconnect with my roots. I have…progeny now."

Smiling, Beverly watches as Jean-Luc rubs her hand between his.

"It means the world to me that Wesley is here, learning about the vineyard, getting to know his family," remarks Jean-Luc, his voice thick.

Leaning in, Beverly feathers a kiss to his lips. "It's been fantastic, for all of us."

"Beverly," chokes Jean-Luc, grasping her hand, a hard lump in his throat.

"What's wrong?" inquires Beverly in a whisper.

Half-smiling to himself, coy and hesitant, Jean-Luc gazes at her openly. "I have a confession."

"What?" Beverly accepts the bait, wondering what has him so anxious.

Drawing her in closer, Jean-Luc holds her gaze. "I missed over fifteen years of Wesley's life. There was so much of being a parent that I didn't experience. I realize we can't do it over, and I don't blame you. But, I've come to realize that I want it…I want to be a father. I love our son, but I want to experience parenthood with you, as a couple, from the beginning. I want another child with you."

Beaming, Beverly lays her hand on his cheek, drawing his lips into a long, deep kiss. Jean-Luc grips her hip with one hand, pulling her into his lap as her tongue traces his bottom lip.

Breaking off, Beverly laces their fingers in the hands that are joined between them. "I was thinking about that today. I had a feeling you were going to bring this up. I knew you'd want more children."

Regaining his breath, Jean-Luc brings his free hand up to brush an errant lock of hair from her face. "What do you think?"

Smiling suggestively, Beverly tugs his hand. "Let's go inside and get to work, Picard."

"Now?" laughs Jean-Luc incredulously.

Jumping to her feet, Beverly pulls Jean-Luc up by the arm, suddenly bursting with energy. "I can remove my contraceptive implant in an instant. Come on."

Chuckling, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "It doesn't work that way, Doctor Picard."

Slipping her arms around his neck, Beverly kisses Jean-Luc hard. "We can have fun practising. It's our honeymoon, after all."

Snaking his arms around her waist, Jean-Luc groans his agreement. "Dormez bien, La Barre!"


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Note: Well, here we are. Time to wrap it up. My attention span for this waning. lol. Anything else you'd like for me to write? Hope you enjoyed.

Jean-Luc Picard had thought he had been fully prepared for the birth of his second child. He had had precisely forty-one weeks since his newborn had been conceived to mentally and physically prep for its birth, from arranging a nursery in their cabin, to reading texts on infant care and development, to canvassing opinions from other parents on board the ship. His wife had regaled him with countless stories of their son's infancy. Picard had essentially had no real experience when it came to babies or children, but he had felt confident that when their newborn finally arrived, he would be well-poised to manage as a father. After all, he had reasoned, he commands the Federation's flag ship. His leadership skills are top of the fleet. How difficult could fatherhood truly be in comparison?

"I think she was just too comfortable in there. She didn't want to leave you," Jean-Luc remarks, curled up on the biobed with Beverly, one around around her shoulders as Beverly cradles a tiny pink bundle to her chest.

Giggling through the tears of sheer joy streaming down her cheeks, Beverly stares down at her newborn cradled in her arms, swaddled in a pink receiving blanket. "I'm glad she finally decided to join us."

Kissing Beverly's crown, Jean-Luc stares in astonishment at the small infant nestled in his wife's arm as she lies tucked between the blue sheets in a blue gown, having just delivered the baby without any complications. "She was worth the wait."

Exhaling audibly, Beverly attempts to stifle her tears. "Oh, Jean-Luc, I just love her."

Pressing his lips to her cheek, Jean-Luc squeezes Beverly's shoulder. "She's perfect. She's beautiful, just like her mother."

Sighing, Beverly briefly diverts her eyes from the baby to look at her husband. "I'm so glad you could see this."

Cupping the side of her face, Jean-Luc kisses her tenderly. "I'm grateful we could share it. I've never been happier. I mean, our wedding day is a close second, but seeing the birth of our daughter…"

Frowning, Beverly nods stiffly. "I'm just sorry you weren't there when Wesley was born."

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc puts a finger over her lips. "Don't talk about that. That's long in the past, and the last thing I want today is for you to feel guilty. This is our future. Let's focus on Sophie."

Nodding her agreement, Beverly brightens. "Alright, Papa. Meet your baby girl." Beverly shifts the slumbering infant into Jean-Luc's arms, watching him enthusiastically.

Moving to adjust the baby in his arms, Jean-Luc's heart pounds against his chest as he cradles the seemingly weightless baby to his chest. Although his newborn daughter weighs only six pounds and nine ounces, he feels as if he has the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. Suddenly, he realizes this defenceless, vulnerable life depends on them for everything. She's so fragile and small, and he recognizes that it is his job to protect her.

"Jean-Luc?" Beverly whispers in concern, leaning her shoulder against his. "What's wrong?"

Putting on a small smile, Jean-Luc exhales deeply. "Nothing. I think it's just dawning on me…I have a baby…a daughter."

Smiling warmly, Beverly feathers kisses to his cheek. "It's okay, Jean-Luc. She's just a baby. You're a wonderful father."

"It's…easy with Wes," admits Jean-Luc, rotating his neck to look at Beverly. "He's practically an adult. This is a little…unnerving. I'm out of my element."

"You can't send her back," teases Beverly with a smirk.

Smiling in self-deprecation, Jean-Luc returns his attention to the innocent infant in his arms.

Kissing his temple, Beverly massages his shoulder. "I promise everything will be fine, love. We're lucky. We have a healthy baby girl."

Peeling the blanket back to get a closer look at his daughter's face, Jean-Luc smiles warmly. "Hello, Sophie. Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_. I'll be your father and Commanding Officer. Sit back and enjoy the adventure. I promise you'll always come home safe."

Gazing down at her newborn secured snug in her husband's arms, Beverly beams, wrapping one arm around his back.

PAGE BREAK

Bouncing on his toes, Jean-Luc rubs his newborn daughter's back to elicit a burp as he holds her against his shoulder, pacing around the living area of his cabin. "Why don't you go back to bed for a couple hours?" Turning to his wife on the sofa, Jean-Luc, watches as she slips her terry-cloth robe over her nightgown.

Standing off of the sofa, Beverly shakes her head. "That's okay. Sophie's fed. I'll get our breakfast."

"Beverly," Jean-Luc begins, following Beverly over to the kitchen in their newly expanded quarters. "I'm not on duty today. Take advantage. Get some sleep while you can. I've got the baby. Go lie down, please."

"It's okay," Beverly assures him. "I'm fine. I want to spend some time with Wes today while he's not in class or on the Bridge. I've hardly spent any time with him since Sophie was born."

Frowning, Jean-Luc continues to burp the baby as Beverly replicates coffee for both of them.

Wes enters the living area from his room, clad in pyjamas and socks on his feet. "Morning," he grumbles groggily.

"Morning, sweetie," greets Beverly cheerfully, handing Jean-Luc a mug of coffee.

"Did Sophie keep you up?" inquires Jean-Luc, accepting the proffered drink.

Walking over to the replicator, Wes shakes his head. "No. She's fine. She's actually really quiet. I hardly hear her."

Beverly wraps her arms around her son, enveloping him in a loose hug. "What would you like for breakfast, honey?"

Shrugging, Wes lifts his shoulder. "I don't know. Eggs, maybe."

"Sounds good," answers Beverly, dropping a kiss to his temple. "We'll have a nice breakfast, it's Sunday. And, maybe later you and your father can go rock climbing in the holodeck."

Glancing hopefully to Jean-Luc, Wesley perks up. "Can we?"

Nodding to his son, Jean-Luc smiles lightly. "Sure, Wes." Jean-Luc really wants to stick around the cabin today and give Beverly an opportunity to rest. In the eight days since the birth of their daughter, he had been exceptionally busy, consumed with a mission. Beverly had not been able to catch much sleep over the past week, and he had hoped that his long over-due reprieve from duty would afford her a much-deserved break from caring for their brand new baby. However, he recognizes that she wants to make an effort to involve their son, to make the adjustment of his new sibling as smooth as possible for the seventeen year-old. Jean-Luc is grateful that their friends have been caring and generous, stepping in to help Beverly when he is unavailable.

"Tomorrow we'll be at the star base. We can all get off the ship for a few hours and have a change of scenery," Beverly tells her son optimistically.

"It's okay to take Sophie off of the ship?" Wes inquires curiously.

"Oh, yes," Beverly bobs her head. "I'm looking forward to showing her something new. I can't stay cooped up in here with her all the time."

Turning to his father rocking his baby sister in his arms, Wes half-smiles. "Hey, let's do the rock climbing some other time. Maybe we can take Sophie for a picnic in the arboretum?"

Raising a brow, Jean-Luc fixes the teenager with an incredulous look. "You'd rather go for a picnic than play in the holodeck?"

Shrugging, Wes smiles simply. "Yeah. I'll be off to the Academy soon. We won't have many Sundays left to spend together. Let's just do something together."

Grinning, Beverly squeezes Wesley soundly, grateful that her son wants to make an effort to be with his new baby sister. "That sounds perfect, sweetie."

Smiling with pride, Jean-Luc nods. He realizes it won't always be easy. He had went from being a single, unattached man to a family of four in record time. He couldn't be more elated, however, to building a future with them. It had taken them a while to get to this place, but finally they are a family.


End file.
